Nick Fallen meets the Mentalist
by nic73
Summary: I've set myself a challenge with this story. It will be a proper story but each chapter will have a title of a mentalist episode involved in it somehow. Fingers crossed it works.
1. Pilot

**Author's notes: The very first episode of the Mentalist is titled 'Pilot' So here Nick looks back at when he first joined lsp**

Nick places his briefcase on his desk and returns to the main office area of LSP. He's early enough that it's still empty but in another hour or so it'll be teeming with lawyers and clients. He looks around as he waits for the coffee machine to run through its programme and deliver a okay cup of coffee. His mind wanders down memory lane, to the first time he stepped out of the lift and entered a whole new world.

He was a different person back then. A drug addict despite working for him, estranged from his father. He had no relationship with him that was positive, except they did love each other in their own messed up ways. He blamed his dad for many thing, for everything that was wrong in his growing up years, for tossing him aside, when he needed him the most. He smiles to himself when he remembers Laurie Solt's verdict of his character, he couldn't disagree. What had she said about their first meeting, "She truly disliked him." He was ashamed of the arrogant tone he'd taken with her as he berated her for remarking on his suit. He'd belittled her. Now, they were good friends.

But it was the cases that really changed him, especially the kids. the cases were suppose to be an irritation, something that took him away from his real job, the excitement of intricate deals, making lots of money. He just did them. That's what he kept telling himself, but from the very start, he admits now, that wasn't true. Hunter! He'd connected with the boy, the similarities of his situation when he was his age was not lost on him. Hunter had lost his mother by witnessing a violent horrific event, perpetrated by his own father. His own mother died after a long battle with cancer, but he'd also witnessed her death. He'd sat by her side, holding her hand with tears running down his face, until his father had arrived and taken him home.

Just as he'd lost his father and found himself abandoned in a boarding school, Hunter was to lose his father to the prison system. He'd felt the need to help him and he had, or thought he had. He found evidence that his father wasn't at fault and reunited them through the courts. But it had been too soon. Hunter's father couldn't handle what he'd done and Hunter found him after a suicide attempt.

Hunter was the first, many more came, they seemed unending, everyday there was another tragic story, each one needling their way into my soul. Lesley ought to have told me that I was a lost cause, that eventually this is where my future lay. I was her foster parent, me a single man, just recently arrested for drugs and I was taking on a very sick child because I hated the idea of her dying. She did anyway. I was too late.

He smiles to himself, I wonder what Mastterson would have said that first week, if someone had told him I would have his job one day, he wanted me out, but for a reason that was lost on me at the time, I chose to stay, probably just to needle him. I know that's not right, it's because the place was already getting under my skin.

The elevator pings and he's brought out of his revelry. He looks up as Trevor enters.

"You're here early Trevor?"

He waves a file at Nick.

"I need some help with this case."

Nick pushes himself off the reception desk and takes a sip of his drink.

"Follow me Trevor."

He enters his office and sits down behind his desk, Trevor takes the chair on the other side and another day begins.


	2. Red hair and silver tape

**Author's notes: A big thank you to Rosepeony, STJ, and Janesbiotch for your reviews. It's great to hear from readers of the nicfics. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

Nick rubs his hand down his face and looks at his watch. It's only two o'clock, it feels like he's done a whole days work already. He takes a swig of his coffee and puts the latest file he's finished with on the done pile. He notes that finally the 'out' pile looks bigger than the 'in' pile. He leans back in his chair and stretches his arms high above him, in an attempt to loosen his muscles.

"Now there's a man who looks ready fir freedom from his office."

Nick looks at Laurie Solt standing in the doorway. He lowers his arms and speaks wistfully :

"I wish, but I have all this to get through. "

He points to the pile of files still waiting to be taken care of.

Laurie shakes her head.

" They'll have to wait. I have a case for you. '

Nick loves the sound of that but knows he needs to get this work done. Other things have gotten in the way too often. He looks at Laurie regretfully.

"Sorry Laurie, I can't take this one. Patsy can take it."

Laurie steps further in the room and closes the door, Nick looks at her in surprise.

"I can't do that Nick, you have to take this one. This little girl needs you. "

Nick looks at her for a moment and then let's out a sigh.

" How young? "

Laurie smiles knowing she's got him.

" Six years old"

She holds out the file she has in her arms. Nick doesn't reach for it.

"What's her name? "

" Hannah Chionetti?

Nick still hasn't taken the file, he hasn't even looked directly at it.

"Where is she? "

" She's at Allegheny General, she was found this morning, locked in a closet, her hands and mouthed taped with duct tape. As far as we can tell, she'd been in there four days and her father's responsible."

Nick is out of his chair, taking the file out of Laurie hand and picking up his breifcase. He grabs his Jacket off the coat rack and is heading out the door.

" I'll drive "

Laurie follows after him with a look of satisfaction. he never let's her down.

" Whatever you say Nick. "

The traffic isn't too bad and Nick is able to make good time.

"Where's her mother?"

"She died last year. A drunk driving accident. She was on her way to pick Hannah up from school. They were a good working class family, but the death devastated the husband."

"Where is the father?"

"He's in the wind."

He parks up and they head in to the hospital.

"How is she?"

"Physically, she has some bruising on her wrists and her lips are sore, and she needed stitches for a cut on her forehead. Mentally she's withdrawn and frightened. She needs treating with kid gloves Nick."

"Has she been sexually assaulted?"

"No."

"That's something."

He comes to a sudden stop in the corridor.

"Laurie, are you sure it shouldn't be a woman?"

Laurie shakes her head.

"You're the only I trust her with."

She starts walking again making Nick follow. Brightly coloured murals on the wall, tell them that they're reaching the children's part of the hospital. Laurie stops at the door to a private room. She knocks gently, takes a glance at Nick before opening the door. The room is dimly lit, as the curtains are closed and just one light is on. Nick's surprised he expected the girl to want it bright. The girl in question makes barely an impression under the covers. Even the small size of the children's bed seems to engulf her. She's turned away from the door and all Nick can see is long blonde hair with a slight wave. The girls doesn't move as they make their way into the room. Nick follows Laurie to the other side of the bed, the girls eyes are open but she doesn't look at them, she's seems to be staring at the wall. Laurie moves closer and speaks to her.

"Hannah, it's Laurie. Remember I was here earlier?"

The girl doesn't move but Laurie continues unperturbed.

"This is Nick Fallin, he's a going to help you. It's his job to look after you."

Nick lifts his hand and gently says:

"Hi."

Laurie continues:

"I'm going to leave you with Mr. Fallin, trust him, he will help you."

It's as if Laurie hasn't spoken, there's no reaction from the girl. Laurie takes a look at Nick and walks towards the door. Nick watches her leave. His fights down the urge to tell her not to go, not to leave him alone with such a damaged girl. Laurie may have more confidence that he has but it's his job.

There's a chair against the wall, partly covered by the closed curtains he picks it up and brings it towards the bed.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

There's no movement.

"I take that as a no."

He places the chair, not to near the girl that she will feel crowded, and sits down, placing his briefcase on the floor. Looking at her more closely he can see speck of blood in her hair by the cut, looks red and angry with the stitches.

"My names Nick, I'm your Guardian and it's my job to look after you and to keep you safe. I'm sorry about what happened. I hope you will let me help you. I want to help you."

There's still nothing from the girl and Nick squirms in the chair until he sitting relaxed with his legs slightly apart and his hand clasped loosely in his lap. He figures it's now a waiting game and he's determined to wait as long as it takes.

**Author's notes: For those reading my mentalist stories, don't worry it's not another Silence is Auburn.**


	3. Red Tide

**Author's notes: it was so lovely to get so many reviews for my second chapter. It was a record for a nicfic, ( for me anyway). So thank you to Mossib., Rosepeony, MissDonnie, Tiaceleya, stj, laubelle88 and DSPallas. Rosepeony pointed out to me the similarity between Hannah's background and Lisbon's. That was purely accidental but fitting for this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Nick sat patiently for ten minutes before Hannah looked at him directly. He'd watched her taking furtive glances but avoided showing his recognition of such. He kept his stance relaxed and none threatening. He smiled softly at her.

"Hi. "

She quickly looks away but looks again a few seconds later. This time Nick doesn't say anything allowing her to study him and come to a judgement. He's hopeful as she looks at him for a long time. When she finally speaks, her question takes him by surprise.

"Do you like carrots?

Her voice is soft and trembling, her eyes, which are the deepest blue colour Nick had ever seen, are earnest. Although he doesn't understand the question, he has the feeling it's significant to the child. He shakes his head.

"No I don't. "

The answer seems to please her as a smile twitches at the corners of her mouth. Nick tries a question of his own.

" Do you like carrots? "

Hannah shakes her head and tears shine in her eyes, giving them the appearance of pools and one drops on to her cheek. Nick looks down at his feet, berating himself for saying the wrong thing. He looks up when the girl speaks once more ., the sadness in her face tearing at Nick 's heart.

"Daddy said I should eat carrots, I tried but they wouldn't go down. I tried real hard. "

Realisation comes to Nick and he leans closer to the bed.

" Is that why your Daddy put you in the closet? "

The girl looks at him with tears slowly falling, for a long time, and Nick doesn't think she's going to answer but then she nods her head.

" Has he done it before Hannah? Has he locked you in the closet before? "

She nods her head and brings her hand up to wipe her face. Her wrist is heavily bandage. Nick's reaching into his pocket and takes out a white handkerchief, offering it to her when she doesn't move her hand, he moves it closer.

" Use it to wipe your eyes, it'll work better than your hand."

He waves it softly and after a moment she takes it. He watches while she runs it over her eyes and offers it back. Nick shakes his head.

"It's okay, you keep it, I have another one. "

He digs into his right pants pocket and shows her another one. She draws back her hand and rests it on the covers, keeping hold of the handkerchief . she gives him a watery smile.

" Is it all right if I come closer? "

She nods her head and Nick moves his chair so he's sitting beside her.

" I'm your lawyer. It's my job to look after. Laurie Solt, the lady who was with me, will be finding you a place to stay, once you leave the hospital. It's my job to make sure it's safe and a good place for you and that you're happy. "

Nick looks up as he hears the door open and a nurse steps in.

"Visiting hours are over, and this little girl needs her sleep. You can come back later."

Nick nods his head and looks back at Hannah.

"I have to go and they want you to sleep some more. I'll be back later. Okay?"

Hannah gives him a watery smile and reaches out her hand to him. He takes it, not knowing what she wants. She gives it a squeeze and then lets go. He smiles at her and at the nurse and walks to the door. He takes one last look back, to find that she's followed his progress. He smiles once more and assures her of his return.

He takes out her file as he strides down the hallway and checks the her address. At the car he calls the lead detective and gets permission to enter the home and then heads. He pulls up in a nice neighbourhood, the crime scene tape and the uniformed officer standing by the door seem out of place. As he gets closer to the house, he can see that it's been neglected, he surmises since the death of the wife. Weeds are choking the flowers that line the dead lawn and the light blue paint on the front door's chipped and dirty. The officer unlocks the door for him and Nick steps into the hallway. There's a pile of mail overflowing on the hall table, he picks some of it up. The envelopes are dated a month ago and all unopened. Looking at the rest it seems they're all the same way. He moves into the living room, which has clothes and beer cans strewn about the place, too many to count. On the wall over a large fireplace are photos of happier times. Mother, Father and daughter. There are a few photos of Hannah in various stages of development. Also a picture of a young and in love couple on a boat called 'The Tide'. By the rice in the woman's hair, he guesses they were leaving on their honeymoon. The most current picture of Hannah looks like from the year before, a feeling of sadness descends on Nick. The happy girl who's smiling into the face of her father is a long way from the frightened sad girl he just left in the hospital bed.

He next enters the kitchen, and has to suppress a gag reflex from the smell that assaults his nose. It's in a worse state than the living room, he doubts there's a clean dish in the cupboards and most of the plates have rotting food on them. On the table set off in a corner is a plate with rotting carrots on it. Next to the table is a cupboard, it has a the fixings to put a padlock on it and he walks over to inspect it further. With the crime scene powder all over it he figures it's the closet Hannah was imprisoned in. It about three feet wide and two feet deep, there's a vacuum and old oil cans piled on the floor. There's a place in the corner where Hannah could have fitted. He peers at the ceiling and there's no light. She'd been kept in the dark, Nick can only imagine how scared she must have been. He's had enough of this place that feels oppressive, certainly not a place for a young girl to grow up in. In the living room he takes another look at the man who treated his daughter so poorly. He didn't look like a monster, but he certainly became one. As he looks at the beer cans, he can guess what's partly to blame.


	4. Ladies in Red

**Author's notes: Thank you to STJ, MissDonnie and Mossib for reviewing the last chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I loved reading your thoughts. Thanks to everyon who's reading this story, it means alot to know it's being enjoyed.**

After leaving the house Nick grabs himself a sandwich on his way to the police station to talk to the lead detective on the case. Detective Hanson guides Nick to an interview room. Hanson is in his sixties but is not a cop just waiting out his retirement. He cares and Nick has crossed paths with him on a couple of cases. The detective sits his burley frame on to the chair opposite Nick and gives him a friendly smile.

"How are you Nick? "

" Good. "

" How's that adorable daughter of yours? Looking more like her Mother, I hope? "

Nick smiles.

" She's wonderful, thank you. They're really pleased with her progress. She can help get herself dressed. "

" That's great. My grand-daughter starts in three weeks. I really appreciate your help in getting her a place."

Nick shrugs.

"That's great news, but I didn't do anything. "

Detective Hanson use to Nick's bashfulness wasn't surprised by his response."

Hanson opens the file in front of him. His eyes darken.

"This is a tragic story. One year ago they were a happy suburban family. Dad a successful accountant, the wife, a stay at home mum,. Then, mum's killed in a hit and run. The offender was found and is in jail. Unfortunately the husband didn't cope at all and descended into alcohol and, it appears, taking his rage out on his daughter. "

" Who called it in? "

" A concerned neighbour. The girl plays with her daughter. Her daughter called for her everyday but the last time she came back crying because the dad had shouted at her. The Mother went to talk to him about it and she said he kept looking at the closet all the time he was talking with her. When she called him on it he walked out the door, got in his car and drove. She investigated and found Hannah. "

" Do you have any idea where the Father is? "

Hanson shakes his head.

" We have a bolo out for the car, but no sign. What's going to happen to the girl? "

" Social services are looking for a foster home for her, for when she's released from the hospital. "

Hanson nods his head expecting that answer.

" I'm just glad that neighbour found her when she did, the poor thing. Do you know she was crying for her daddy when they loaded her in the ambulance."

Nick sees anger spark in the man's eyes.

"I know the man suffered a tragedy, but that's no excuse for neglecting his daughter, she should have been his reason for picking himself up... If only because that's what his wife would want. "

Nick stands up having all the information he needs.

" Thank you, detective. "

" You're welcome Nick, just call if you need anything else, and I'm pleased to know she's in good hands. "

Nick gives a quick smile and they shake hands. Nick checks the time and decides to visit the neighbour before heading back to the hospital,. Checking his phone he has three missed calls from lawyers at LSP. He deals with them first then puts the car in drive and retraces his route. The house number of the neighbour is in the file,.

She lives three doors down and as he approaches the house there's a man banging on the door. He rolls down the window and hears the man shouting.

"Where's my daughter? You have her with you. Send her out here to me. "

Nick takes out his phone and calls Detective Hanson.

" I'm sending a car Nick, stay out the way. "

Nick closes his phone and is about to move further down the street when the guy rams the door with his shoulder, Nick hears a young girl scream and then a baby starts crying. He gets out the car. He walks towards the house.

" Sir, what are you doing? You're scaring the children. "

The man spins around and faces Nick.

" Get out of here jerk, this has nothing to do with you. "

" Maybe not but I don't like to hear children screaming. "

The sound of sirens start to echo in the distance and the man looks at the door and at Nick and then runs across the garden, he turns left and disappears in between some houses further down the street.

Nick walks up the path and knocks on the door. .

'Mrs Carroll, he's gone. The cops are on the way. My name's Nick Fallin, I've been appointed as Hannah's lawyer. "

Nick turns as he hears a car pull in fast, ir's a squad car, but no siren. The car that spooked Mr. Chionetti must have been going somewhere else. Nick walks back to the squad car as the officers are getting out the car. They draw their guns, Nick raises his hands.

"It's not me, I'm Nick Fallin, I made the call."

"On your knees sir."

Nick looks at the two guns pointed in his direction and obeys their command.

"Now on the floor, arms spread out to the sides."

"I made the call officer, I'm a lawyer."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, but I suggest you do as you're told because we're not going to check your story out until you do."

Nick realises he has to comply and lays down on his stomach. When he stretches out his arms, on officer puts away his gun, soon Nick finds himself handcuffed, sitting in the back of the police car. The neighbourhood as spilled on to the streets inquisitive of what's going on. Nick hunches down, trying to stay out of peoples view. After twenty minutes one of the officers opens his door.

"You're free to go Mr. Fallin. Sorry for any inconvenience caused but we had to check your story out."

Nick climbs out and turns around so the officer can unfasten the cuffs. He rubs his wrists.

"That's okay. Will it be all right for me to talk to Mrs Carroll, I represent the little girl who was found locked in a closet, just a few doors down. It was her father who was banging on the door."

"If she says it's all right I have no objections. But you need to come to the station at some point and make a statement."

"Of course, is tomorrow okay? I want to go to the hospital and check on the little girl when I'm done here."

"First thing."

Nick nods. He walks towards the house once more and Mrs Carroll is standing at the door, the girl he heard scream, and who he suspects, is Hannah's friend, is nest to her and there's a baby in her arms. Nick would guess it's seventeen months old. All three are wearing similar outfits, of red and white combinations. It flicks across Nick's thinking that it's a little wierd but he disregards it. He introduces himself and she allows him into the house.


	5. Redwood

**Author's notes: Thank you to Rosepeony, Laubella88 and STJ for their reviews of the last chapter and to everyone reading this story, I hope you like this chapter.**

Mrs Carroll indicates for Nick to follow her. He finds himself in a mirror image room of the Cheonetti home. This one was neat and clean. In fact as Nick looked around he saw nothing out of place. He wondered where the children played. This is answered when she tells her daughter to give her a few minutes and go to the playroom. The young girl looked solemnly at Nick who smiles at her. She hesitates for a moment longer then disappears to the back of the house. The Mother turns her attention to Nick.

"You said you're a lawyer Mr. fallin? "

" Yes, I've been appointed as Hannah's guardian and it's my responsibility to make sure she's kept safe. "

" How is she doing? "

" She's doing pretty well, physically, but is traumatized by it all. she's been in hospital at least over night. "

" She's welcome to stay with us. she knows us and my daughter and Hannah are great friends. "

" That's very kind of you, but, she can't stay here because of what just happened. She wouldn't be safe here. "

She nods her head in understanding.

" Of course. "

" If Hannah or you ever need anything, just let me know. "

" Do you know if there's any other family? "

" I haven't heard of any on her father's side but at her Mother's funeral a sister sent flowers. Hannah's mom originally came from Oregon. I don't know why the sister didn't come to the funeral in person. There were only the people she knew in the neighbourhood. "

" Do you know her sisters name?

She shakes head.

"She may have mentioned it but I don't remember. If it comes to me, I'll let you know. "

" Thank you. Hannah may remember an Aunt. Can we talk about when you found Hannah? "

" Yes, of course. "

Tears spring to her eyes and she tries to regain control. She waves a hand in front of her face.

" I'm sorry, Mr. fallin, she was in such a state when I opened that door. She was curled up in a ball, nothing on but a vest, her whole body was shaking. "

Nick feels his stomach tighten as anger at her words grip him, as he pictures the little girl in the hospital bed.

Had you any reason to suspect that her Father was abusing her?"

"No. I knew he wasn't handling death well,and I allowed Hannah to come over as often as she wanted. She would eat with us a couple of times a week. She occasionally had bruises, but nothing out of the ordinary that you would expect any child to have."

"Was she a happy child? "

" Not really but she did just lose her Mother. "

Nick nods., knowing full well the pain that causes.

" She loved her Mother? "

" Yes. She dotted on her daughter. "

" Thank you Mrs. Would it be possible to talk to your daughter?

"Sometimes children tell each other things that they don't tell adults. The more I know the better I can help Hannah."

"I don't want her giving evidence, or anything like that."

"I doubt it will come to that, but it will make it easier when I talk to Hannah if I know what I need to draw out of her. I don't want to upset her and I will stop if I feek that she is."

Mrs Carroll gets up to fetch her.

"If you could stay in the background, it would be helpful."

The daughter's sitting on the couch looking at Nick, Mrs Carroll has taken the baby somewhere to change her. The little girl squirms nervously. Nick gives her a reassuring smile.

"You've nothing to worry about, I just want to ask a few things about Hannah. Is that all right?"

She nods her head.

He leans towards her, his hands clasped resting on his knees.

"What's your name, mine's Nick."

"Debra"

Her voice comes out barely whisper and she's wringing her hands.

Nick tries smiling at her again.

"Hi Debra, it's good to meet you. You understand you're not in any trouble and that I only want to talk to you to help Hannah?"

She looks down and nods her head.

"I'm told you and Hannah were good friends, best friends even."

He watches her closely for a reaction but she's still looking down."

"She needed a friend and you were there to help her, that's a pretty neat thing to do."

She glances a look at him.

"What things did you and Hannah like to do the best?"

Nick satisfied to see that Debra has relaxed her hands a little and is now playing with her fingers.

"Play with our dolls."

"I bet that was fun."

She nods her head.

"What's your doll's name?"

"Sequoia"

Nick's truly taken by surprise.

"That's an interesting name, how did you come up with it?"

This time she looks at him.

"We learnt about the big trees in class."

"Redwoods?"

"Yes."

She's getting quite animated now.

"The teacher showed us a picture of one bigger than a car!"

Nick nods his head. A famous Redwood picture.

"Hannah said we should name our babies after the trees because they grow bigger and stronger than anything else and nothing can hurt them. Hannah's is called Dawn and I chose Sequoia."

She's looking him in the eye now.

"It took me ages to learn how to spell it. I think that's why Hannah chose Dawn."

Nick nods his head.

"it could be. You're very clever to know how to spell it, I'm not sure I know."

"s..e..q..u..o..i..a"

Nick smiles.

"Thank you."

He moves a little closer to her.

"Debra, did Hannah have someone or something that was hurting her?"

She nods her head but Nick caught the look in her eye that told him differently. He softens his voice.

"If I'm to help Hannah I need to know if there was."

"It's a secret."

Nick nods his head, unsurprised.

"I can understand her wanting it to be a secret, but if she'd told a grown up they would have helped her, and that's what I want to do, help her."

"I told her to tell my mommy."

Nick quickly tries to reassure her.

"I'm sure you did everything you could to help Hannah. You are a good friend."

"Wasn't her daddy who was hurting her?"

Debra nods her head.

"Did she tell you what he did?"

She shakes her head. she points to the middle of her chest.

"She had a bruise and she told me her daddy did it."

Nick sighs and sits back in the chair.

"Thank you Debra, you've really helped Hannah by telling me."

"Can I see her?"

"I'll see what I can do."

He stands up and holds his hand out towards her.

"Thank you Debra for talking to me."

He gives her a big smile and she smiles back, taking his hand. Mrs Carroll had come in earlier and stayed at the doorway observing. Nick extends his hand towards her too.

"Thank you Mrs Carroll. I appreciate all your help, and Debra's."

"You have a way with children Mr Fallin, I think Hannah has finally got some luck in her life."

Nick heads towards his car to return to the hospital.


	6. Red Handed

**Author's notes: Thanks to STJ for sharing your thoughts and to everyone taking the time to read it.**

As Nick puts his car in to park after pulling into a hospital parking bay, his phone starts to ring. Looking at the display he sees that it's his father.

"Hi Dad. "

" Hi Nick, how's your day? "

" Busy, and won't be over for a long time. Is everything okay? "

" I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet for dinner. I don't feel like cooking. "

"As Burton's speaking Nick can hear the tiredness in his father's voice. A knot of worry furrows his brow, as it's still quite early.

" Are you okay Dad. you sound tired. '

' I am a bit. I think I'm coming down with a cold, or something. Nothing to worry about."

Nick looks at his watch and thinks of the work still waiting for him at the office. He makes up his mind.

"Look Dad, no matter what I have going on, I need to eat. I'm just popping in to the hospital to see a client and then I'll pick us up some take away. Is Chinese all right? "

" There's no need son, you're busy. I can order something myself. "

" I'll be there. I've got to go. "

Nick closes his phone before his Dad has the chance to object. Worry sweeps over him again and he hopes there's nothing wrong.

He enters Hannah's room to find her awake. She turns towards the door as it opens.

" Hi Hannah, do you remember me.? "

She nods her head and Nick walks closer to the bed.

"I met your friend, Debra, and we had a lovely chat. She said to say hi. I also stopped by your house after our chat because I thought there might be someone who's missing you."

Nick brings his arm out from behind his back.

"I'm hoping this is Dawn."

The girl breaks into a beautiful smile and she sits up. She reaches out her hands and Nick gives her the doll. She hugs it tightly to her and tears glisten on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mr. "

" Call me Nick and you're welcome."

She lays the doll on the bed and strokes it's face.

"I'll let the two of you get re-acquainted and I will see you in the morning and we'll talk about where you're going to go. '

He heads for the door but turns around as he remembers something.

' Do you know the name of your Aunt who lives far away? "

" Aunt Jo-Anne?

"Probably. Have you ever met her? "

Hannah shakes her head. Nick gives a small smile.

" Thank you. Good night, I hope you sleep well.

Nick puts the takeout bags on the kitchen counter and reaches up to take a couple of bowls out of a cupboard. His dad walks into the kitchen. Nick can see the tiredness in his dad.

"It looks like you should be in bed."

Burton shuffles towards the counter.

"I will, straight after dinner. Whatever it is, it's taking it out of me."

"Do you have a fever?"

Burton shakes his head but Nick spots sweat glistening on his forehead. He places his hand against it.

"Dad you're burning up."

Burton waves him off dismissively.

"It's nothing son."

He grabs his bowl and fills it with food and sits down at the table. Nick does the same and brings two bottles of water from the fridge. He places one in front of his father and opens the other, taking in a long drink. Nick notices as he tucks in to his food that Burton's barely touching his. He's suddenly aware of Burton moving and when he looks over he's just in time to catch him before he falls to the floor. Nick lowers him steadily. He tries talking to him but he's not getting a useful response, he takes out his phone and calls nine, one, one.

He's allowed in the ambulance and spends the ride holding his Dad's hand which is radiating the heat in his body. Burton's hooked up to an i.v. and although his eyes are open, they look almost vacant and when he speaks he's not making a lot of sense. The ride to the hospital seems to last an eternity. Nick can only watch as they wheel his Dad away from him and into an examining room. Nick sits down preparing to wait. His mind thinks back to the work still on his desk and lets out a sigh. Nick is staring at the floor, his hands clasped together, his elbows resting on his knees, when a nurse touches his shoulder. He looks up with a start.

"You can go in now."

He looks at the nurse his face showing his concern.

"How is he?"

"He's doing well. Come see."

Nick stands up and follows the nurse through the double doors. He's led to a cubicle and he moves the curtain back to reveal his father laying on the bed, his eyes closed. He opens them as Nick moves to the bed.

"Hi Son."

"How are you feeling Dad?"

"Better...less dizzy."

"Good."

They both look towards the curtain as a doctor comes in.

"Well Mr. Fallin. You have the flu. You're temperature was at a hundred and four when you were brought in. We've given you some paracetamol and loosened your clothing and that should cool you off. I'm going to admit you overnight for observation, if you fever is down in the morning, you'll be able to go home, where you need to rest. Any question?"

"So he's okay besides the flu?"

"Yes, he's in pretty good health otherwise, it would be to his advantage if he stopped smoking. A nurse will be in shortly to get you ready to move upstairs."

"Thank you doctor."

Burton also acknowledges his thanks. As the doctor leaves, Nick blows out his cheeks in relief. Burton's watching him and is touched.

"Thank you Son for being there tonight, for bringing me here."

Nick shrugs.

"It was nothing Dad."

Nick hangs around until Burton's settled in to his room. It's passed visiting hours and Nick can see that Burton's eyes are heavy so he prepares to leave.

"I'll come by in the morning, just call if you need anything. Get some rest."

"I will Son and thanks again."

Nick turns and gives him a small smile and leaves a hospital for the second time that night.


	7. Seeing Red

**Author's notes: No reviews for the last chapter but thanks to everyone who's reading it. I appreciate it.**

Nick gathers up files from his desk. On the ride over from the hospital he decided he would take some work home and then come in early in the morning. . He switches of the lights plunging his office in to darkness but the evening lighting in the main area helps him find his way to the elevators. There are just a few cars in the underground car park. He heads straight to his own and is soon heading put in to the streets and heading home, unaware of the tail staying well back.

He groans as he rolls over to switch off his alarm. He grapples in the dark, refusing to open his eyes just yet. Once all is quiet again he lays back in to the pillows but immediately he pulls back the covers and is out of bed. Laying there brings the danger of falling back to sleep. He jumps in to the shower to complete the waking up process The water does its job and he feels ready for the day as he steps out of the shower and grabs the towel to dry himself. He pulls on some boxers and sits on the edge of the bed and calls the hospital. His father was asleep when he called before going to bed and had had a good evening. The night was uneventful and his father was doing well, his temperature's at a hundred and one. The doctor will make his rounds about eight and they were pretty confident he would be allowed home.

He next calls Hannah's ward and she didn't sleep well during the night. The nurse he spoke to had discovered her crying and she'd stayed with her for a while until she went to sleep. Unfortunately it lasted only a couple of hours and she woke up screaming. Eventually she was prescribed a mild sedative and she is still sleeping.

Nick hangs up the phone and finishes getting dressed. He gulps down some orange juice while a cinnamon and raisin bagel's toasting. When it's done he puts it in his mouth as he grabs his briefcase and keys and locks the door behind him. Taking a bite he sets off for the office and another very busy day.

He closes another file and stretches his neck muscles, he's pleased with himself looking at the pile of files on the 'out' side of his desk. There's only two left. After finishing the stretch he hears the arrival of some of the lawyers coming to start their day. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

It opens and in steps Laurie Solt. Nick gives her a smile and motions her to a seat.

"Good morning Laurie."

She smiles at him.

"What are you're plans this morning?"

"I have two more files to deal with and then I'm off to the hospital to see Hannah and hopefully take my Dad home."

Laurie's face becomes filled with concern.

"Burton's in hospital?"

"Yes, I took him in last night. He collapsed in my arms. He has that flu that's going around. They kept him in overnight for observation, and he did well. His temperature's down a little and they expect him to come out this morning."

"I'm glad he's doing better."

Nick clapse his hands together and lays them on his desk, leaning forward slightly.

"So what can I do for you? I presume you didn't ask me that question out of curiosity"

She smiles at him. She loves working with this man, he's direct and willing, even when he puts up some opposition.

"I have potential foster parents for Hannah. They're one of my top go to couples for sensitive placements. They will be wonderful for her and be aware of the potential problems, I want to get it through the courts as quickly as possible so there's a home ready for her when she leaves the hospital."

"Okay, just let me know the time."

He sits back in his chair.

"I met her father yesterday."

Laurie's expression turns to shock.

"Where? How? The police haven't been able to find them."

"I went to talk to the woman who found Hannah in the closet, and he was there pounding on the door. I called the police, but then he tried to shoulder barge the door, so I had to step in and he ran off."

Relating the story reminds Nick that he has to go to the station and make a statement.

"Why was he banging on her door?"

"He thought Hannah was there. By the way, her best friend who lives there, Debra, would like to visit her, would that be possible? It'll probably be good for Hannah."

"That's fine."

"Good I'll arrange it."

Laurie stands up.

"The hearing's at eleven."

Nick smiles.

"I'll be there."

Nick locks the car as he walks away. His first stop is his Dad. He finds him sitting up in bed eating his breakfast.

"Hi Son."

"Hi Dad, how are you doing?"

Burton smiles at him.

"I'm doing much better."

"I'm told you're temperature's down a little but you're still ill."

"I'm fine."

Nick decides not to pursue it at this moment.

"Have you seen the doctor yet?"

"No, not yet, it about half an hour they think, and then I can go home."

Nick nods.

"Good. There's a client I need to see in the children's ward, I'll be back to take you home."

"Okay Son, don't leave me waiting."

A nurse is leaving Hannah's room as Nick gets there.

"Is she awake?"

The nurse nods.

"She's staring at her breakfast, see if you can get her to eat."

"I'll do my best."

"She won't be allowed to leave until she does."

Hannah looks up as Nick enters the room. He gives her a smile and she returns it with a small one of her own, he notices that it doesn't reach her eyes, which look heavy with tiredness and sorrow. He nods towards her breakfast tray.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

She looks at him challengingly

"I don't want it."

Nick shrugs.

"That's your call.

She looks at him in surprise. Nick moves closer to the bed, his left hand in his pocket and his right holding his briefcase.

"Debra can come visit, would you like that?"

Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Really?"

He nods his head.

"Yes I will go talk to her and her mother and work out a time. Have you two all ways been friends?"

"Yes. She's my best friend."

He pulls over a chair and sits down, placing his briefcase on the floor in-between his legs.

"What do the two of you like doing together?"

She shrugs.

"The usual things."

"I've never been a girl so I don't know what the usual things are."

She looks at him for a moment and he nods encouragingly.

"We like to play with our dolls, and I like to do jigsaws but Debbie's not so keen so I have to promise to play on her wii"

She pulls a face, obviously not her favourite thing to do. As she continues to talk she absent-mindedly starts eating her breakfast. Nick asks her a few questions to keep her occupied.

"It sounds like you have lots of fun together."

He leans his body forward and clasps his hands together in front of him, resting his elbows on his heels.

"Hannah, Laurie Solt has found you a home to go to when you leave here. I will be meeting them to see if I think they are suitable."

"I want to go home."

"I know you do, but that's not possible, your dad isn't there and locking you in the closet wasn't a good thing to do and it can't happen again."

Tears swim in her eyes, Nick looks down.

"I was naughty."

Nick leans back and shakes his head.

"What your dad did was wrong, there's nothing you did to deserve being locked in a closet for days, and it's my job to protect you from it happening again."

Nick pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and hands it to her.

"I know it's hard but don't you worry, I'll look after you."

The door opens and Laurie walks in.

"Your Dad's waiting for you."

Nick turns to Hannah.

"I have to go."

She holds the handkerchief out to him.

"You keep it."

He gives her a smile and she returns a watery attempt. He enters Burton's room and he's sat on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. Nick can tell he's angry.

"Why didn't you answer your phone. What's the point of having that thing."

"I was with a client, I couldn't answer it."

"I've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry Dad, l'm here now, let's get you home."

A nurse comes in with a wheelchair and some medicines.

"Here you go Burton, don't forget you need bed rest. You're still not well."

Nick looks at Burton realising he couldn't have left even if he'd arrived earlier. Burton's attention's on the nurse. She guides him into the wheelchair and hands him the bag of prescriptions. Nick takes the handles and Burton waves goodbye as Nick wheels him out the room.


	8. Red Brick and Ivy

**Author's notes: a big thank you to Laubelle88, MissDonnie, and Mossi.b for their reviews of the last chapter. This is kind of short, even for me, but I had a lot of it written and wanted to get it out before starting back on Forgotten. I hope you enjoy it/**

Burton refuses to go to bed and so Nick settles him on the couch with a cup of coffee. He prepares a sandwich for his lunch and places it in a bag and leaves it in the fridge. He elicits a promise from his Dad that he will lay down after lunch. Burton reluctantly agrees. As it was, he was fell asleep on the couch before lunch. A pain in his neck woke him up and, with great effort, he managed to pull himself off the couch, grab his sandwich and drag himself upstairs. He ate half but then could face no more and slept soundly for the next few hours.

Nick goes from his dad's house to the courtroom, where he's able to spend a few minutes with the potential foster parents and likes what he sees. The man had an ivy league education and had gone into the corporate world but couldn't stand the ruthless atmosphere and left after four years. After trying one thing and another, he now teaches high school and provides emergency shelter for distressed children. The hearing only takes a few minutes and Hannah is in the Bateman's care. Nick will meet them at the hospital at 3pm to give them a chance to meet Hannah. In the meantime he visits Deborah to arrange a time for her to visit Hannah. Her mum will bring her to the hospital at four.

Afterwards Nicholas sits in his car, thinks about his afternoon and takes out his phone and makes a lunch date. Nick has barely knocked on the door when Lulu answers it. She has Anne in her arms and immediately hands her off to him. Anne is a willing participant and she gives him a hug and then pulls back to give him a kiss. She has a big smile on her face he returns the favour. He holds her with one arm and she has an arm midway around his neck. Her fingers are tickling him. She points towards the kitchen.

"Is it lunch time? "

Anne nods her head. Nick rubs her tummy.

" I hope your tummy's full, because mine is empty and I thought I would eat yours as well as mine. "

Anne shakes her head and points to herself.

" You want to eat it? "

She nods her head vigorously. Nick looks disappointed. She reaches for his face and gives him another kiss. Nick breaks into a big smile and Anne claps her hands with delight.

They get to the table, Nick sweeps her up in the air and lands her in the high chair. Anne is giggling and Lulu is smiling at them both. Nick looks at Lulu as he strokes Anne's hair and tickles neck, she bats his hand away.

"Thanks for letting me come on such short notice. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, and since we're home it's no problem, you're always welcome Nick. How's your dad?"

"Not well, he has the flu, his temperature was really high and I had to take him to the hospital last night. They kept him in for observation, but he's home now. I'm going to pop in and check on him later."

In between smiling and playing with Anne, Lulu notices the worry in his features and how tired he looks around the eyes.

"Things busy at work?"

Nick leans back in his chair and sighs.

"Always."

"You should take some time off Nick, give yourself a break. Why don't you take Anne away for a few days?"

"That sounds like heaven, I'll give it some thought and check what I have coming up."

He turns to Anne.

"What you say, would you like to go away with your old man?"

Lulu places a toasted cheese sandwich in front of Nick and cuts one up for Anne and places it on her tray.

"It's her new favourite sandwich, the more cheese the better."

Nick picks his sandwich up and takes a bite, he watches Anne take a bite of her sandwich and cheese oozes out on to her fingers and she looks at Nick with a delighted smile. Nick laughs:

"I can see why."

"She's always liked messy food."

"It seems to taste better that way."

After lunch, Nick cleans Anne's face, hands, arms, neck and hair, before settling on the couch to read a story. She's soon asleep and he lays her down to nap. he kisses her on the cheek and strokes it, a small smile fleetingly appears on her face. Lulu walks him to the door.

"Thanks Lulu, that was delicious. I haven't had a toasted cheese sandwich since I was a kid, myself."

"One of the joys of parenthood is you get to relive all sorts of things."

"True."

"See you at the weekend. Have a good day Nick."

"I'll pick her up at the usual time."

They exchange smiles and Nick heads to his car, he waves before ducking in. He checks in on his dad and is pleased to hear him snoring in his room, he pops a Pizza in the fridge and leaves again without disturbing him and makes his way to the hospital.


End file.
